Cuenta regresiva
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: "Si leo nuestra historia hacia atrás se trata de cómo no rompí tu corazón, y luego fuimos felices hasta que un día, te olvidaste de mí para siempre." Luke/Thalia
**Percy Jackson no me pertenece. Todo es de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _"_ If I read our story backwards, it's about how I un-broke your heart, and then we were happy until one day, you forgot about me forever."― _The Tiny Book of Tiny Stories_ *****

* * *

 **10.**

Silencio. Dolor. Sangre. Ojos dorados vuelven a ser azules. Ojos grises lo miran, lágrimas brotan de ellos. Luke los conoce tan bien; siempre pudo ver a través de ellos. Brillan, el gris se ve aún más intenso, igual de turbulentos que una nube de tormenta. Tristeza, dolor, _orgullo._ Annabeth está orgullosa de él.

"Alguna..." El rubio tosió. "¿Alguna vez me amaste?"

Luke no está seguro por qué pregunta eso-O mejor dicho: sí lo está. No está ciego, puede recordar claramente la forma en cómo la rubia se sonrojaba cada vez que la abrazaba, o cómo su tono de voz se volvía demasiado dulce y nada Annabeth cuando le hablaba.

"Sí, lo hice. Como un hermano" Luke tampoco está seguro por qué se siente aliviado con esa respuesta.

Y cuando cierra los ojos por un instante, puede oír los suaves susurros de Annabeth diciéndole lo valiente que es, que no es un traidor, que va a ser recordado como un héroe. Luke sabe que la hija de Atenea no podrá callar las distintas opiniones. No le importa cómo lo llamen; lo único que espera es no ser recordado como un cobarde.

Luke Castellan nunca fue un cobarde

(La única vez que huyó, requirió mucho más fuerza dejarla atrás que luchar con ella. Con _Thalia_ )

 **9.**

"¡Ríndete!" La hija de Zeus grita, empujándolo más y más hacia el filo del acantilado. "¡Nunca podrás vencerme, Castellan!"

Ella está enojada con él, Luke lo sabe. Y no porque Thalia lo llamó por su apellido(ambos solían hacerlo a tono de broma durante sus viajes), sino porque el azul eléctrico de sus ojos es más intenso que nunca, lo perforan- _acusan_ -con cada mirada.

Al igual que una tormenta.

(La última cosa que Luke ve antes de caer al vacío son los ojos de Thalia. Nada, ella no lamenta nada)

 **8.**

Cuando Luke incrusta la daga envenenada en el tronco del árbol de Thalia, parece que puede oír su corazón rompiéndose.

Respira, dedos acarician la madera, las hojas, y susurra promesas, mentiras y verdades a medias, le dice que no se preocupe porque lo que está haciendo es por los _dos,_ le pide que lo entienda incluso si no quiere aceptarlo. El rubio trata de sonreír, dice que _esto es por el bien de todos,_ y cuando levanta su mano para frotar sus ojos, se sorprende al encontrar lágrimas.

 **7.**

No hay duda de que él cambió.

No es tan notable, es gradual y lento, como el desgaste y decoloración de un pintura antigua. Se despierta en la noche, cara y cuello llenos de sudor, con imágenes de la hija de Zeus, concabello negro y ojos azules, que murió protegiéndolos, que ahora es un árbol.

 _Venganza,_ la voz de sus sueños susurra. Es una presencia fría y oscura, que se alimenta de sus miedos, preocupaciones, de su odio, de _ella._

 **6.**

"¡Vayan!" Thalia grita, al mismo tiempo que Grover jala a Annabeth para que corra colina arriba. "¡Iré atrás de ustedes!"

Luke no corre, solo se queda parado ahí, observando lo que ya sospechaba: los monstruos son demasiados para ella. El agarre de su arma aumenta hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos. Quiere ayudar, pero puede oír los gritos de una aterrada Annabeth _rogándole_ que vuelva.

Luke no quiere abandonar a ninguna de las dos.

Y, al sonar un trueno en el cielo, el rubio grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Thalia ya no existe.

 **5.**

Son una familia, él, Thalia y la pequeña Annabeth. A veces van a parques de diversión o museos cuando es día de entrada gratuita. Tres niños sin hogar viendo las maravillas de la pintura y la arquitectura.

 **4.**

La pequeña niña rubia saltó, saliendo de la plancha de metal, con una martillo en su mano.

"¡No, no, no más monstruos!" gritó, batiendo su arma. Luke sujetó su muñeca con delicadeza, esperando que bastara para que la niña abriera sus ojos. Lo hizo. Ojos de un singular color-gris-lo observan con curiosidad.

"Buen trabajo, Lucas" Una voz femenina dijo, riendo un poco. "No dejaste que te matara. Es un buen comienzo"

Luke rodó los ojos. "Cierra la boca, Thalia" El rubio miró a la pequeña. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase"

"Pues, Annabeth" La hija de Zeus sonrió. "Soy Thalia" señaló hacia el martillo. "Esa no es un arma muy apropiada que digamos" Golpeó a Luke en el hombro. "Dale un arma"

"¿Estás loca?" siseó el rubio. "¡Tiene como seis años!"

"¡Tengo siete!" se defendió Annabeth, molesta, cruzándose de brazos. Luke soltó un suspiro.

Thalia le entregó una mochila verde, el rubio la abrió y sacó un cuchillo pequeño: una daga. Luke no dudó en dársela; si alguien merecía portar la daga de Halcyon era Annabeth. Al entregársela a la pequeña, vio como sus ojos grises se iluminaron como si le hubiera dado un dulce o el mejor juguete del mundo. Sí, ella realmente la merece.

Thalia rió. "Pues, te ves bastante feliz, ¿no es así?" dijo, revolviendo el cabello de Annabeth.

"Lo estoy" Ella contestó. Y su sonrisa era tan genuina, tan _real_ que Luke y Thalia no hicieron nada más que mirarse entre sí y acordar en silencio que, desde ahora, Annabeth Chase se les uniría.

 **3.**

Thalia mordió su labio, expectante ante la reacción del rubio.

Ya eran cuatro semanas desde que se habían encontrado y debía admitir que al principio fue un tanto complicado. La hija de Zeus se había acostumbrado a viajar por su propia cuenta por lo que, velar por otra persona, se volvió difícil. Y no sólo por las necesidades fundamentales(comida, agua, ropa, etc) sino por el hecho de que ahora luchaba con alguien más. Luchar en pareja requiere de confianza y, obviamente, al principio no era mucha. Pero, ahora, Thalia realmente confía en Luke.

"Luke.." Thalia susurró. "Tenemos que seguir. No podemos quedarnos..."

"Él murió" Luke le interrumpió, mirando hacia la nada. "Murió por _ellos_ " La última palabra fue dicha con tanto odio que Thalia sintió un escalofrío. "Por los dioses"

La hija de Zeus ladeó la cabeza. "La muerte de Halcyon no tuvo nada que ver con los dioses. Él quiso.."

"¡No!" El rubio rugió, apretando los puños. "¡Tú lo oíste, Thals! Gritó 'Por Apolo' antes de morir" Soltó una risa amarga. "Luchó _y_ sacrificó su vida por un padre que no hizo nada más que maldecirlo por haber usado su don para ayudar a alguien. ¡No es justo!"

"La vida no es justa, Luke" Thalia dijo entre dientes, apretando el hombro del rubio. El chico la miró. "Tal vez dijo el nombre de su padre, pero al final los dioses no tuvieron nada que ver. Ellos no tomaron la decisión, Halcyon lo hizo" Su tono se volvió más dulce. "Decidió ayudarnos, decidió darnos la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Creo que él hubiera querido que hagamos que valga la pena"

Luke asintió, pero solo porque eso es lo que Thalia espera.

 **2.**

"No seas una niña miedosa, Luke" Thalia dijo, mientras sostenía un cuchillo. "No te va a doler"

Luke miró a la chica como si estuviera loca. "Esto es estúpido. Todavía no entiendo por qué hacemos esto"

"Porque" Thalia dijo, moviendo el cuchillo con impaciencia. "Eso es lo que los amigos reales hacen. Y nosotros somos amigos, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que lo somos"

"¿Entonces por qué dudas?" Thalia continuó, pensando en esas palabras que podrían llegar a convencer a Luke. "Yo ya me hice un corte y si tú no lo haces, parece una niña loca con una herida y tú te verás como un cobarde..."

Luke ladeó la cabeza. Cogió el cuchillo, miró a Thalia una vez más, y, rápido como la luz, hizo un corte en su mano derecha. Sangre brotó de la herida. Soltó un quejido.

"¿Ahora que, chica dura?" preguntó con sarcasmo

"Alza tu mano y abre tus dedos" Thalia ordenó, acercándose a él. Junto sus dedos con los del rubio y presionó sus manos juntas. La hija de Zeus podía sentir el calor de su sangre, su esencia, uniéndose con la del hijo de Hermes. Thalia miró hacia otro lado un tanto avergonzada. Hasta ahora era el momento más íntimo que habían compartido.

"Eso es todo" dijo, en un susurro, volviendo a mirar al rubio. "Ahora, yo tengo un poco de tu sangre y tú de la mía. Ese es el signo de amistad más fuerte que hay"

"Genial" Luke dijo, pero no dio ninguna señal de querer soltar la mano de la pelinegra. Una sonrisa cubría su rostro, una que Thalia nunca antes había visto, haciendo que se sonrojara.

"Así que" Thalia carraspeó. "¿Cuando vas a soltar mi mano?"

"No seas una niña miedosa, Thalia. Andar de la mano no va a matarte"

 **1.**

Un chico rubio, alto y de ojos azules, junto con una chica de cabellera negra y ojos azules, están sentados alrededor de una fogata. Es de noche, no hay estrellas; nubes cubren el cielo. Él la mira.

"Así que, Grace. ¿Supongo que ahora tú y yo estamos en huida juntos, no?

La chica alzó una ceja

"¿Tú que crees, Castellan?" dijo, sonriendo. El chico sonrió de vuelta.

 **0.**

Luke Castellan no podría estar más cansado. Está parado a un lado de la acera, esperando para cruzar la calle mientras aparta los mechones de cabello rubio que se le pegan a la cara debido a la lluvia. Hay una chica parada al otro lado de la acera, una extraña con cabello negro y los ojos de un color azul muy singular. Luke le sonríe cuando ella encuentra su mirada. La chica le sonríe de vuelta.

Cruzando la calle, el semáforo cambió a rojo.

Luke miró hacia el cielo. La lluvia ha parado, pero las nubes grises siguen sin desaparecer. Y cuando vuelve mirar hacia abajo, nota que la chica de ojos azules está a su lado.

 _Tal vez_ , piensa para si mismo, _este es el inicio de una nueva aventura._

* * *

 *** "Si leo nuestra historia hacia atrás ,se trata de cómo no rompí tu corazón, y luego fuimos felices hasta que un día, te olvidaste de mí para siempre."**

* * *

 **N/A: Hombre, yo también me odio. Créanme. El regreso a clases me pone de mal humor(Sí, mis hermosas vacaciones se acabaran y ya estoy de vuelta en el infierno).** **Adoro a Luke con todo mi corazón, incluso si quise odiarlo por lo que hizo hasta ahora no puedo hacerlo. Realmente me dolió cuando murió.**

 **PD: ¡THE TRIALS OF APOLLO YA FUE PUBLICADA! THE HIDDEN ORACLE(1/5 LIBROS) FUE PUBLICADO EL 3 DE MAYO. ESTOY REZANDO PARA QUE LO TRADUZCAN PRONTO Y PUEDA COMPRARLO. ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA AHHHH**

 **Okay, siento mucho el momento de fangirl. Pues, ahora sí me voy. Bye**


End file.
